


Spitting Out The Demons

by luca (ouzell), ouzell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, There will be sex, alternate universe where bro has feelings, be excited, fiesty john, there will be plot twists, this is just the beginning i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouzell/pseuds/luca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouzell/pseuds/ouzell
Summary: Funny, John Egbert doesn't usually find out the guys he fucks are the devil incarnate until AFTER they've broken up...





	1. Chapter 1

John, intent at his work, only looked down at his buzzing phone a few moments after it did. His screensaver was a beautiful picture of Bill Murray punting a particularly ugly ghost in the nuts, courtesy of the Ghostbusters franchise, and there was a raisin stuck to his screen when he picked up his phone. He just brushed it off to join its brothers and sisters on the desk from whence it came. They were all raisins discarded from the many,  _ many _ , individual serving trail mix bags he’d eaten in the past month. He still hadn’t thrown them away. In fact, he’d run out of trail mix about a week ago. Or was it two?

The text read:

_ Strider _

_ 11:30. Bring a change of clothes. _

Immediately, all the blood rushed to his cheeks. No way. No way!! He’d  _ actually _ texted John back. He smacked a hand to his forehead and chuckled. Even after weeks, that night still felt like a dream. In fact, most of it he’d already convinced himself  _ had _ been. After all, some of the memories of his first night with Strider seemed… well, crazy.

  
  
  


“Hi—- I’m John!”

It wasn’t his first time out since the Big Bad Breakup, (or B.B.B. for short, thank you Roxy,) but he was still a little nervous just sitting down at the bar like he had. Usually, he was kind of calmed by the club atmosphere; the dark lighting, the loud music, the  _ alcohol _ … but this guy was different. The moment he came into sight, John stopped for a better look amidst the jostling, blacklight-neon bodies. Everything was moving so fast until he saw him— and then, it slowed down.

There— in the middle of Los Angeles, California— was a God among men. There was something like  _ electricity _ radiating off of him, tall and blonde and intimidating. But John had approached him anyway, despite every instinct telling him to turn on his heel and forget about it. Before he could even think twice, he’d done it. 

He didn’t even notice, at first.

At least a foot taller than him, the man looked him up and down. “Hello…” After a moment, as if making him wait for it, he smirked. “‘Name’s Strider.” 

He’d ordered a whiskey.


	2. Chapter 2

He was already ordering another.

The man that used to be called Broderick Strider had no particular reason to be at that bar that night, nor did he have any particular reason for allowing such a small, inoffensive human speak to him so casually. As a demon of the highest rank, (or was it lowest?) it wasn’t in his nature to be forgiving. Even so, he didn’t bristle when addressed. Maybe he was bored, or maybe he was just  _ hungry _ — either way, this ‘John’ kid was the only thing keeping him from massacring the entire club and being done with it. He was… funny.

Besides, it intrigued him that anyone would approach him with such recklessness.

“You’re looking for trouble.” Strider didn’t say it as a question; he only smiled smugly beneath those lame anime shades of his. 

And what do you know, John smiled right back. “Is that what you’re supposed to be?”

Not only that, but his grin was so full of playful, disarming innocence that he couldn’t help but emit a chuckle. How audacious. “I’m not  _ supposed _ to be anything.” This was the most anyone had managed to coax from him in decades. 

Strider watched as the human shrugged and glanced casually around the room. It was packed with drunk, dancing people. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then, he glanced back.

John, brave and funny and  _ mortal _ , looked good enough to eat in one  **bite** .

“How come we aren’t dancing yet?”

  
  


Strider presses John against his apartment door with an almost violent urgency. Those strangely warm hands ran over his body beneath his shirt, spine thrilling at the touch. They are calloused and nimble, making use of every dip and curve in John’s flesh. He moans, and they stop at his hips. A low chuckle stirs the soft hair at his neck. 

“S-Strider…” Much to his embarrassment, John has been reduced to a desperate quivering mess before those striking amber eyes. He can’t  _ take  _ it any longer. He needs  _ more. _

The heady heat of Strider’s breath stops at his ear. That deep growl of a voice almost makes him shiver all over again. “ _ I like to hear you plead… _ ” John didn’t have to look to know he was smiling.

“No way—“

Without warning, Strider hoists John’s legs up and around his sides— clearly, he’s done this before. It forces a gasp out of his prey…. The way those strong fingers dig into his hips, the way he presses hungry kisses to John’s neck— he can’t think. There are only his hitching breaths and clumsy hands to break through the haze. 

“ _ Please…” _ The single most pathetic sound he’s ever heard himself make comes out, and his cheeks grow hot. Even in the midst of this haze, he can see Strider savoring his expressions— his desperate whimpers and moans— it’s what he  _ wants _ .

Then the next thing he knows, Strider is squeezing John by the thighs and forcing him onto a couch. In the rush of it all, his thigh brushes Strider’s cock.

It sends waves of euphoria up his spine he didn’t even know were possible.

With a desperate plea of a moan, John’s legs tense around those hips, and he digs his fingernails into his ass.

In an instant, he’s gone and come all over himself before Strider even properly got his hands on him. Not only is it humiliating, but the first time he’s only lasted as long as a tenth grader since… well, tenth grade.

“Fuck…  _ fuck _ .” Out of breath and red and an absolute  _ mess _ , he looks up. “Sorry-“

The fiendish grin that meets his eyes when he does is almost startling. Strider is far from disappointed— actually, he looks  _ pleased _ .

“Someone’s awfully sensitive.” He eases John further into the cushions of his couch with wandering eyes. “You’re probably going to do that, what…” His oddly shaped sunglasses have slid down his nose far enough to expose lightning-bright amber beneath them. Their luminescence is alarming. “...three, four more times?”

“What-?” Now, John’s breath is taken away by a different kind of adrenaline rush. Should he be scared? 

It’s still impossible to drag his gaze away from that hungry grin.

“Before I’m done with you.”


End file.
